


Warm Cheeks, Warm Heart

by RumbleFish14



Series: Daddy/Little Adventures [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Declarations Of Love, Dom/sub, DominantDaddy/LittleBoy, Endgame, Fluff and Smut, Gallavich, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Teasing, Top Ian, True Love, power bottom Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Mickey comes home from work to see Ian breaking one of his rules





	Warm Cheeks, Warm Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a daddy/little fic, the alternate lifestyle. Contains no incest, it has nothing to do with "daddy issues" or anything weird like that.  
> A sexual or nonsexual relationship between two (usually gay) guys, where the little is wanting attention from the daddy. Relationship often includes, punishment (usually spankings) stuff animals. Not a pedophilic relationship, just a form of BDSM  
> Please be respectful and read all tags included, if you do not like it, that's okay, just move alone. If you enjoy it....just enjoy it

Warm Cheeks, Warm Heart

Mickey glanced at his phone once more before climbing out of his work truck. Ian hadn’t answered the phone the last two times he called and saw but ignored the last four text messages. That wasn’t like him. Normally he answered on the first try and Mickey had a feeling something was up.

The apartment was lit up, light against the darkness that started to take over the sky. Even in Chicago, summer was still hot. The sun falling had no impact, it remained just as hot as when the sun was up. The living room light was on, instead of the bedroom where Ian normally was at this time.

Before he was able to unlock the door, he could hear the deep, desperate sound of Ian moaning. It sent chills up his spine and made his dick twitch. As sexy as it sounded, that part of him was a little pissed off. 

He quietly unlocked the door, making sure the keys didn’t jingle and give him away before he could confirm his suspicions. The moaning got louder, as did that subtle smell of sexual activity. Mickey had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from yelling. 

“Daddy, please…” Ian panted as his head rolled back against the couch.

Mickey smirked as he heard his own voice through Ian’s phone. A low moaning sound combined with that slick sound of jerking off. It was the video he sent him from work the other day. 

Ian was currently seated on the couch, wearing his ratty hockey jersey, little black shorts and his thigh high stockings. Those long, sexy legs spread wide, both feet resting on the coffee table in front of him. One hand held the phone, the other one was slowly jerking himself off in his shorts. As if he was too afraid to take them off. 

Fuck, he was conflicted. A part of him wanted to forgive Ian for it, to just sit back and enjoy the sexy sight of him playing, but the other part demanded his punishment. His hand twitched with the need to slap silky white skin until he was beat red. It was a good thing he got to decide which he wanted more, which was both.

Mickey kicked his foot back, purposefully making the door slam and he’d never seen Ian move so fast in his entire life. He sat up quick, green eyes wide, he dropped his phone and his hand slipped from his shorts.

Mickey quirked an eyebrow at him, choosing to show little emotion for the moment. Ian looked guilty as all hell. “Seems you forgot the rules little boy.”

Ian crossed his legs and clenched his hands at the small of his back. “Daddy, you weren’t supposed to be home for half an hour.” 

Mickey knew now that this wasn’t his first time breaking the rules while he was at work. That would require an additional punishment. “Decided to get off early, you didn’t answer your phone.”

Ian looked down, unable to meet his eyes. This shit wouldn’t be so hard if Ian didn’t look so damn sexy right now. Wearing his favorite shirt, long legs wrapped in dark stockings like a damn Christmas present and he knew if Ian stood, the jersey would fall past his thighs, covering up his shorts.

“I’m sorry daddy.” Ian looked up quickly, but the second blue eyes met his, he looked to the floor.

Mickey didn’t reply. He set his keys down and kicked off his dirty work boots covered in asphalt. There was no rush anymore, Ian would sit there and wait for him to reply, so he felt comfortable enough to go as slow as he pleased.

He moved past the couch, hiding his urge to reach out and touch him, and kept going until he was in the kitchen. Mickey grabbed a beer and leaned against the counter as he drank it in silence. 

Ian just sat there, in that same spot with his legs crossed. His face was flushed, his hair was a little damp with sweat and Mickey could still hear himself moaning in that video. Ian may have dropped his phone, but he didn’t exit the video. 

“Take your shorts off.” Mickey spoke softly but with that undeniable authority. 

Ian shivered and quickly slipped the shorts off and let them dangle on one finger. 

Setting his beer down, Mickey moved around the counter and quickly snatched them, tucking them into the chest pocket of his work shirt. He grabbed his beer and moved towards the bedroom. 

Ian whined, mostly to himself but it was loud enough for him to hear it. Mickey could still see him, legs crossed again, hands at the small of his back, probably biting his lip so he didn’t say something he shouldn’t. Mickey let him sweat for a minute before he called for him.

“Little boy, bedroom.” He heard Ian groan and scramble off the couch, but it didn’t feel quick enough. “Now.”

Ian moved down the hallway and stood in the door, eyes down to his feet, hands clasped behind his back. 

Mickey slowly unbuttoned his shirt. God, his legs looked so fucking long like this. He couldn’t keep his eyes off him. “Lay down, ass up.” Ian moved to the bed, doing exactly as he asked and laid flat on his belly. Not without sass though. Ian swayed his hips from side to side the entire way, trying to taunt him. 

Mickey moved to the front of the bed and grabbed Ian’s right hand; he lightly kissed his wrist before he locked the cuff around it. He did the same to his left, leaving him enough slack to flip onto his back, but not enough to touch himself in any way. 

“Daddy…” Ian whispered, eager to feel him. 

Mickey moved back towards the end of the bed, smiling. Ian split his legs wide for him, letting him see everything. Trying to tease him, hoping to lessen the coming punishment. Ian knew it was coming. Just not when. 

“Shhh,” he whispered and crawled between his legs. His fingers lightly caressed from Ian’s ankles up to his ass where it was barely covered by his shirt. “You’ve been a bad boy, haven’t you?”

Ian nodded; face pressed into the bed. He wiggled his ass, lifting until his back arched. 

Mickey bit his lip to keep himself quiet. Ian knew that was his biggest weakness, to see his back arch like that. It got him each and every time and he could feel it working even now. He pulled the shirt down to cover Ian’s ass and with a shrug of Ian’s shoulders, the shirt moved back up, exposing his ass again.

Cheeky little boy tonight. Maybe he was cruising for a spankin. “You know what’s coming, right little boy?” Mickey bent down and lightly ran his lips across one smooth cheek. Ian’s groan was muffled by the bed, so he nodded again. 

“Good.” Mickey bit the inside of Ian’s thigh until a perfect print of his teeth showed and climbed off the bed. Ian’s head turned and followed him. Mickey peeled his shirt the rest of the way off, then his dirty jeans until he was standing in his boxers.

“Fuck, I want you.” Ian groaned and pulled against the chains.

Mickey took pleasure in watching him squirm as he let his boxers slip down his thighs. He turned his back, giving Ian full access to look at his ass and his corresponding groan made him a little needier then he meant to be.

“I need to shower. Don’t go anywhere.” He slowly walked into their bathroom, leaving the door wide open and started the shower. He could hear Ian thrashing against the bed, trying to get free but knew he wouldn’t. 

He didn’t waste time in the shower. The normal allotted time to wash his body and his hair was enough. Even under the hard spray of water, he could hear Ian whining and begging, calling his name and saying he was sorry. This was part of his punishment and Ian would prefer spankings over this, unable to see and touch him. 

“I’m sorry, please.” 

Mickey stepped out and watched Ian looking at him. Green eyes blown wide. He dried off in the same spot, making Ian watch each time the towel swept over his body. 

“You’re only making worse.” Mickey called out as he walked into the bedroom. Ian was trying to rut against the bed, toes digging into the bed for leverage. “Ian…”

Ian collapsed against the bed and turned to watch him. He pulled against the bonds, trying to get out and reach him.

Mickey laughed and moved closer, but not nearly close enough for him to reach. “This is exactly what you deserve little boy.” His hand drops to his dick, slowly stroking himself until the tip was leaking and Ian was steadily groaning.

“Daddyyy stop…” Ian whined and tried to wiggle free, at least enough to scoot to the end of the bed to reach him. “I want youu!”

Fuck, he loved when Ian begged like that. Green eyes peeked over one cuffed arm, eyes on his dick as he stroked it over and over again. “Yeah, I know.” He walked out of the room, leaving Ian wiggling behind him.

“Daddy please don’t, I’m sorry. Just come back.” Ian pulled on the cuffs until the bed creaked. 

Mickey walked to the side table and grabbed the sticky bottle of lube Ian had taken from the bedroom. He waited by the door a minute, trying not to give into to all that whining, before he walked in and set the bottle on the side table.

Ian watched him the entire time he walked to the end of the bed, peeking over one shoulder as he crawled up between his legs. “Get on your knees, chest to the bed.” He lightly tapped his ass and watched him get into position. From this angle, he could see Ian hard and ready, he could see his hole and he couldn’t wait to eat him.

Ian breathed in deep, head turned to the side as he panted. 

“You know why I’m doing this, right?” he rubbed over his ass, massaging his cheeks.

“Yes sir.”

Mickey nodded. “Tell me why?”

“Because I was touching himself without permission.” Ian’s voice was low, eyes looking at him from the side.

“Good boy. Now, I’m going to spank you until your pretty ass is red and you’re going to count them for me and say thank you after.”

Ian nodded. “Yes daddy.”

Mickey put one hand on Ian’s hip and held him still as the other one came down hard against his ass, making a loud slapping sound. The sound alone was enough to make him come, it only heightened when Ian counted.

“One, thank you daddy.”

Mickey brought his hand down again, harder this time. Already Ian’s ass was a shade darker and his dick twitched because of it. 

“Two, thank you daddy.”

Mickey groaned, biting his lip so he didn’t say what he wanted. This was not time for praise or words of love and affection. He would smother Ian with that after. This time, he switched hands, bringing his hand down hard twice in a row.

“Three, four…” Ian shivered. “Thank you, daddy.”

Ian sounded wrecked, a little watery even but it was perfect. He was so perfect. Mickey kept it up, spanking him three times in a row, nearly coming each time Ian counted for him. Each time he said thank you. 

By the end of this, Ian’s cute little ass would be bright red and sore, and his point will have been made. By the last three, he was having a hard time keeping it together. It would have been so easy to push forward and grind against his ass until that need lessened. 

“Ten, thank you daddy.” Ian mumbled and breathed deeply, shaking.

Mickey bent his head down as kissed over burning hot skin. Ian hissed but pushed back against him, looking for more, needing more than just his lips. “God, I love you so much little boy.”

Ian pushed back against him. “I love you too daddy. I’m sorry.”

“Shh,” he smoothed his hands up and down his shaking thighs. “You did so good. Now turn around for me.”

Ian laid flat against the bed and turned over, hissing and biting his lip as his raw ass rubbed painfully against the sheets. “I need you.”

Mickey smiled and wiped the drying tears off Ian’s cheeks as he got up. “I know, just need to grab something.” He dug around in the drawer until he grabbed the large cock ring, the only one big enough to fit around Ian. He grabbed the bottle of lube and straddled him. 

“Yes, yes, yes please daddy, please.” Ian bucked his hips up, groaning when he pushed between his ass. 

Mickey set the ring aside and slicked up two of his fingers as he reached back and slowly started to open himself up. “Fuck, you could have been in me the moment I came home if you’d have been good for me.”

Ian pulled on the cuffs. “Show me daddy, I need to see.”

Mickey added a third finger, his mouth dropped open as he pushed down, riding them. “You don’t get to see little boy, part of your punishment. You just get to hear me doing it.”

Ian thrashed harder, whining like the little brat he was. “I didn’t mean to. I just saw the video and I had to play it. You sounded so good daddy. I just needed…”

“You needed to listen to me.” He groaned and slid his fingers out and grabbed the cock ring. He slicked it up with his fingers and slowly slid it down Ian’s dick. 

“Oh God!” Ian shivered, trying not to beg. 

“Now, I get to ride this dick and make myself come and you have to wait until I tell you.” He moved up and added more lube to Ian’s dick, slowly spreading it down. “Got it?”

“I can’t daddy,” Ian whined and looked down to see how hard his dick was.

Mickey chuckled and lifted his hips as he aimed Ian at his hole. “Oh, I know you can little boy. Show me how good you are for me.” He put his sticky hands on Ian’s chest and slowly started to push down. “Fuck…” 

Ian turned his head to the side and bit his arm to muffle the scream that bubbled up in his throat at the overwhelming tightness. 

Mickey ignored Ian’s whines. This was part of his punishment. He needed to keep to it to make his point. It didn’t matter how hard it was to deny him. He tipped his head back and kept going, feeling Ian stretch him wide and graze his prostate with each thrust. 

“You’re not going to touch yourself again, are you?” he bit his lip as he raised his eyebrows. 

Ian pulled on the chains as hard as he could, but it did very little. “No daddy, I promise. Please just let me go. I want to make you feel good.”

Mickey groaned at his words. He leaned back, both hands on Ian’s straining thighs as he bounced up and down. It was getting increasingly hard not to come. From Ian’s words, all that sexy begging, to him saying daddy every other word, it was getting him too close. 

“I’m makin myself feel good little boy,” he balanced on one hand and started to jerk his dick. “Fuck. Who’s dick is this?”

Ian closed his eyes, unable to look. It hurt too much. 

“Oh no you don’t,” Mickey moved faster, feeling his legs scream in protest. “If you’re big enough to break the rules, little boy, then you’re big enough to watch.”

Ian opened his eyes, groaning, whining. He needed to come. He need it so bad tears started to drip down his cheeks. 

“Tell me.” Mickey demanded.

“It’s yours daddy,” Ian looked down to see his dick sliding in and out of him fast and wet and so, so good. “All of me is yours.”

Mickey growled. “Tell me why you’re not allowed to come right now.”

“B-because I broke the rules!” He whimpered. 

Mickey nodded, pleased. “Fuck me baby,” he stopped moving and his thighs screamed in relief. “Fuck me hard and make me come.”

Ian nodded, braced his feet on the bed and thrust his hips up as hard as he could. It felt so good. Not physically, because that cock ring kept him from coming and he was too worked up. But it felt so good making him feel good, being told how hard to fuck him, how hard he needed it. 

Mickey groaned and leaned forward, bracing himself for each and every thrust. His boy was so good, so strong and beautiful and his. He knew how to give him what he needed. “Just like that, fuck…just like that.”

“Daddy please come, I wanna see it so bad.” Ian begged, never letting up. Not until he was told to. “I want it all over me.”

Mickey sat back, working himself faster and harder. “Right there baby, so fucking good.” He closed his eyes and felt it. “Fuck, fuck…” he came hard, coming all over his hand and up Ian’s chest. Ian moved slowly, working him through each aftershock until he held his hips down. “That’s my good boy.”

Ian closed his eyes, letting those words absorb into his entire body. He felt so tired, worn out and he hadn’t even finished. Making his daddy feel good is what he loved the most. 

Mickey leaned down and breathlessly kissed up Ian’s come splattered body. Licking it away until he could reach his mouth and let him taste. He kissed Ian like it was their first, sliding his tongue in to tangle with Ian’s. Letting him taste as he drank his moans down. He was perfect. 

He blindly reached for the keys and unlocked each of Ian’s wrists. The second he was free, Ian was rolling him onto his back, nuzzling against his neck, smelling the sex on him. “My good little boy,” Mickey whispered and rubbed his thumbs across Ian’s sore wrists.

“Can I make you come again, please? I want to say I’m sorry.” Ian slowly started to rock his hips, nearly out of his mind as he chased that approval, his love. 

Mickey tightened his legs, keeping Ian from moving. “No baby, you did so good ready.” He easily rolled them back over and gasped as Ian slid from his body, hard and pulsing with need. “Look at your pretty little cock.” He licked up his length, shivering when Ian whined. “I am going to make you come now, for being so good. For fucking me just how I asked.”

Ian bit his lip and stayed still as he moved off him. He watched his ass with so much hunger his stomach growled.

Mickey winked and moved into the bathroom to start a bath. Not too hot, but his ass was going to sting no matter the temperature of the water. When he walked back into the room, Ian was fisting the bed, trying not to give into that urge to touch himself. That’s what got them into his mess after all.

“Stand up.” Mickey held his hand out and helped Ian stand on shaky legs. Once he was standing, Mickey bent down, kissing down his legs as he pushed his stockings down. Then he kissed back up, tucking his head under the shirt to kiss up his sexy body. “You feel so good.”

Ian groaned and lightly fisted his hair. “You make me feel good.”

Mickey smiled and helped Ian take the shirt off. “I’m going to make you feel good.” He bent down and easily picked Ian up by his thighs, long legs wrapped around his hips and carried him into the bathroom. He set Ian down into the water, unable to suppress his shiver as Ian winced. “Sit forward for me, little one.”

“Shit.” Ian hisses as he leaned back against his chest. His ass was tender as he sat down fully.

Mickey rubbed his hands up and down Ian’s slick chest, moving to pinch his nipples until he gasped. “You did so good little boy, you made me feel so good.”

Ian relaxed against him. Turning his head to give him more room to kiss over his neck. “Thank you, daddy.”

His hand slipped lower until he was able to slide the cock ring off and letting it sink to the bottom. Ian whined and pushed back against him. Needy for it. “Daddy wants you to come for him.” He sucked on his neck and gripped his dick hard. “Can you do that for me?”

Ian nodded fast and gripped both sides of the tub. “Yes daddy, I wanna come for you.”

Mickey growled in his ear and started stroking. Drowning in the sounds he made just for him. Because of him. “I want you to come all over yourself little boy. I want you to say my name and come for me.” He twisted his wrist each time he touched the head. 

“Daddy, I’m gonna come. Please let me come!” He fucked into his fist, his ass scraping painfully against the bottom of the tub each time he moved. “Daddy…daddy please.”

Mickey growled again. “Come for me baby!” Ian came hard, screaming his name so it echoed all around them. He slowed his hand, panting hard into his ear as Ian fell back against him. “You are so beautiful baby boy. You make me so happy.”

Ian smiled and wrapped both of his daddy’s arms around his body and kissed over his left shoulder. “You make me happy too daddy.”

They sat together until the water ran cold and Ian started to shiver. Mickey praised him with each word, pet each inch of his beautiful body. Telling him how good he was. How much he loved him. Kissing his pouty mouth until they both couldn’t breathe. 

Ian stepped out first and waited as he did the same. He grabbed the softest towel they had and patted Ian’s body dry. Being extra careful of his ass and his wrists. He dried himself off quickly. “Go lay down for me baby, I’ll be right there.”

Ian pulled him into a deep kiss before he moved into the bedroom. Mickey couldn’t look away from his ass and grabbed the bottle of lotion off the counter before joining him. Ian laid on his stomach, head laying on his arms waiting. 

“Does it hurt?” Mickey asked and moved to sit beside him.

Ian nodded a little. “I like it.”

Mickey squirted some lotion on the palm of his hand and rubbed it in, trying to warm it. “It’s a nice shade of pink.” He slowly spread the lotion on his ass, going as slow and carefully as possible. 

“Feels good.” Ian sighed and closed his eyes. The sting was lessening with each rub of his hands. “I’m sorry daddy, about today.” He nibbled his lip. “I promise I won’t do it again.”

Mickey smiled and moved to rub some on both of Ian’s wrists, trying to soothe the burn. He bent down, kissing over his muscled back. “Lying won’t make it any better next time little boy. We both know that’s not true.” He leaned over to see Ian blushing. “Don’t we?”

Ian nodded. “I love you daddy.”

“I love you more baby,” Mickey moved to lay down next to him, pulling Ian to spoon against his chest. He just needed to touch him. To be close to him. “You mean the world to me.”


End file.
